plantemedicinalefandomcom-20200213-history
Format:CutieNavigare/doc
Documentaţia acestui format este cea de la formatul /doc action=edit}} edit Utilizare Pentru a crea rapid diverse cutii de navigare, prin adăugarea unor liste de legături interne. Format de bază |statut = |stil_titlu = |titlu = |imagine = |stil_general = |stil_grup = |stil_listă = |stil_suplimentar1 = |stil_suplimentar2 = |stil_jos = |stil_sus = |sus = |grup1 = |listă1 = |grup2 = |listă2 = ... |grup20 = |listă20 = |jos = }} Parametri obligatorii :; nume :: (sau name) Numele formatului, care este necesar pentru . Se poate scrie aici . E important să memoreze că după orice mutare a formatului, acest parametru trebuie actualizat. :; titlu :: {sau title) Text that appears centered in the top row of the table. It is usually the template's topic, i.e. a succinct description of the body contents. This should be a single line, but if a second line is needed, use to ensure proper centering. :: The background color defaults to #ccf (truncated form of #ccccff), but can be changed via the titlestyle parameter (see below). :; listăn :: (sau listn, d.e. listă1, listă2) The body of the template, usually a list of links. Format is inline, although the text can be entered on separate lines if the entire list is enclosed within (see Example with code). At least one list parameter is required; each additional list is displayed in a separate row of the table. Each listn may be preceded by a corresponding groupn parameter, if provided (see below). :: The background color of the list items (and the entire table) defaults to #f9f9f9, but can be changed via the bodystyle, oddstyle and/or evenstyle parameters (see below). Parametri opţionali Grupuri :; grupn :: (sau grupn, d.e. grup1, grup2, etc.) If specified, text appears in a header cell displayed to the left of listn. If omitted, listn uses the full width of the table. :: The background color defaults to #ddf (truncated form of #ddddff), but can be changed via the groupstyle parameter (see below). :; imagine :: {sau image) An image to be displayed in a cell below the title and to the right of the body (the groups/lists). For the image to display properly, the list1 parameter must be specified. The image parameter accepts standard wikicode for displaying an image, i.e. ::: :: In a template where the body (the groups and/or lists) does not extend all the way to the right side, the image will shift away from the right edge of the template. This can be avoided by using the right parameter within the image wikicode, i.e. ::: :; sus :: (sau above) A full-width cell displayed between the titlebar and first group/list, i.e. above the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, above behaves in the same way as the list1 parameter without the group1 parameter. :; jos :: (or below) A full-width cell displayed below the template's body (groups, lists and image). In a template without an image, below behaves in the same way as the template's final listn parameter without a groupn parameter. For an example of the below parameter in use, see . Stiluri :; stil_titlu :: (sau titlestyle) CSS styles to apply to title, most often the titlebar's background color: ::: titlestyle = background:#nnnnnn; ::: titlestyle = background:name; :; stil_general stil :: (sau bodystyle, style) Specifies CSS styles to apply to the template body. The shorter name style may be used when no other style parameters are specified. This option should be used sparingly as it can lead to visual inconsistencies. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[right/center/left/justified]; ::: width:N'' or width:auto; ::: float:[''left/right/none]; ::: clear:[right/left/both/none]; :; stil_grup :: (sau groupstyle) CSS styles to apply to the groupN cells. This option overrides any styles that are applied to the entire table. Examples: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; ::: vertical-align:[top/middle/bottom]; ::: white-space:nowrap; :; stil_listă :: (sau liststyle) CSS styles to apply to all lists. Overruled by the oddstyle and evenstyle parameters (if specified) below. :; stil_suplimentar1 :; stil_suplimentar2 :: (sau oddstyle, evenstyle) CSS styles to apply to the odd-numbered list items (list1, list3, etc) or even-numbered list items (list2, list4, etc), respectively. Typically used to set background color (background:#''nnnnnn'';) in order to achieve an alternating background color between odd and even-numbered lists; see for an example. :; stil_sus :; stil_jos :: (sau abovestyle, belowstyle) CSS styles to apply to the top cell (specified via the above parameter) and bottom cell (specified via the below parameter). Typically used to set background color or text alignment: ::: background:#''nnnnnn''; ::: text-align:[left/center/right]; Alţi parametri :; statut :: (sau state) Defaults to autocollapse. If set to collapsed, the navbox will always start out in a collapsed state. If set to blank or anything other than autocollapse or collapsed, the navbox will always start out in an expanded state. A navbox with autocollapse will start out collapsed if there are two or more tables on the same page that use collapsible. For the technically minded, see MediaWiki:Common.js. :: Often times, editors will want a default initial state for a nav box, which may be overridden in an article. Here is the trick to do this: ::In your intermediate template, create a parameter also named "state" as a pass-through like this ::| state = } ::Example: with autocollapse as the default initial state. Bolivian peso transcludes it and has only one nav box. So the peso nav box shows. Chilean peso has two nav boxes. So the peso nav box collapses. ::Example: with expanded as the default initial state. All transcluding articles shows the content by default, unless there were an hypothetical article that specifies state = collapsed when transcluding. Layout of table